Cat Nipped
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Tohru has acidently picked wild catnip she thought was part of a flower what happens to poor defensless Kyou when the smell gets to powering?
1. Chapter 1

We don't own Fruits Basket

------

She walked around curiously about the secret base walking down a trail that held flowers. "Their so pretty..." She picked the flowers and a few leaves that had been growing around the white flowers thinking it was part of the flowers.

Kyou walked along the tree's sighing a bit, he stopped dead in his tracks taking a big wiffed, he blinked looking around before following the unknown scent.

She came back after picking the wild flowers as she headed into the garden to gather a few fresh fruits and vegetables. Kyou followed her then walked beside her sniffing her hand where she held the plant.

"Kyou-kun?" She looked down to the boy a little confused and startled pulling her hand away. Kyou grabbed her hand licking at it purring softly. Her eyes widened a bit before letting out a low giggle. "Kyou-kun that tickles."

Kyou blinked at her with lusting eyes, he pulled her close letting her back rest against his chest as he licked at her neck. She blushed a dark red her head tilting to the side. "...Kyou-kun... what are you doing?"

Kyou ignored her licking still at the other's neck purring softly he ran his free hand long her side to her hand before bringing it up to his face licking at it. She blushed more before pulling away from him slowly looking up to him. Kyou blinked at her finally snapping out of what ever he was in "huh?..."

"Why were you doing that?" She asked him watching him closely.

Kyou blinked looking at her confused "doing what?"

"...You were acting funny and not haha funny." She spoke as she stepped closer to him. "You don't remember you were licking me."

Kyou's eyes went wide cute as a kitten, his pupils got big as he pulled her close licking her again, the smell of cat nip was driving him mad. She blushed a dark red as she pushed away from him once more. "What are you doing?"

Kyou blinked again snapping out of his daze "What is in your hand?

"I had flowers earlier maybe some of the pollen got on my hands." She looked down before walking over to the flowers and the plant.

Kyou blinked then jumped at the plant biting at it his eyes wide. She stepped back slowly a little scared at the way he was acting. "I'm going to go get Hatori-san..."

Kyou looked at her eyes wide then ran off with the plant in his mouth. She blinked starting to take off down the trail heading toward the house. Yuki smiled sweetly at her when she walked up "Miss Honda! Are you ok?"

"Kyou-kun he attacked the flowers I picked." She was a little startled still not knowing why he suddenly went nuts.

Yuki blinked at her "He.. Attacked... the flowers?... Did he hurt you!"

She shook her head quickly. "He licked me, but that's about it why?"

Yuki sighed then blinked "What did the flowers look like?" Kyou came running back then looked around wildly before climbing up to the roof

"...The flowers were white and the leaves kind of long."

Yuki watched Kyou then sweat dropped "You found cat nip..." Kyou sat on the room rubbing the catnip on his cheek.

She blushed lightly. "So that's why he was acting like a kitten it was really cute, but it kind of scared me."

Yuki sighed, "He'll be at it all night... I'll kill that cat" Kyou dropped the catnip off the roof and blinked down at it before jumping down on it.

"I'll get him to stop." She giggled lightly as she headed toward the ladder starting to climb up. Kyou licked at the catnip on the ground before running away past Tohru.

"Kyou-kun!" She climbed down quickly running after him. Kyou stopped running once hearing his name then looked at her dropping the catnip, his cheeks red.

"Kyou-kun I'm sorry." She spoke kindly to him, as she made sure to keep her distance from him.

Kyou blinked rubbing his eyes "Damn rat planted cat nip!"

"... It wasn't him Kyou-kun it was wild I thought it was part of the flower."

Kyou rubbed his eyes more "what ever.."

"I'm sorry I picked it I thought it was cute." She stepped closer to him. "You looked like a cute playful kitten."

Kyou blinked at her then blushed a deeper shade of red "I don't even remember anything!"

She flinched lightly at his yell stopping. "...I'm sorry."

Kyou shivered "Sorry.. I... It scares me... when I get like that..."

"Why you just looked really cute and playful." She smiled kindly to him keeping her distant from him still.

Kyou shivered lowering his head "Your scared of me..."

"I just don't want you to change I smell like it right now. You said you didn't remember so I don't want you to lose yourself again."

Kyou sighed looking away "You can go.. I don't need anyone cheering me up.."

"Kyou-kun I'm sorry..." She spoke sadly stepping toward him. Kyou blinked jumping at her licking her neck.

She giggled softly petting his head. "...You won't remember you'll hate me..." She spoke softly her head resting on his. Kyou purred softly closing his eyes as he sucked at her neck.

She blushed lightly as she continued to pet his head. "I can't take you back like this Yuki-kun might take an advantage of you and your weakness."

Kyou pulled back leaving a dark red mark on her neck that wouldn't do away any time soon, he grabbed her hand sniffling and licking at it purring still his eyes close

She pulled her hand away slowly. "I bet if I turn you into a kitty you'll be cutter I got to go find a toy on a string." Kyou brought a finger of her's into his mouth and started sucking on it slowly tasting the catnip on her skin.

She shivered lightly a little startled as she pulled her finger away backing up.

Kyou blinked at her "What the hell happened?

"You were sucking on my finger."

Kyou blushed "I.. Um... uh.."

"It was so cute." She smiled kindly to him. "See I'm not scared of you won't run away."

Kyou blushed a deep red "It was cute!"

She looked down nodding. "Yes it was I'm sorry."

Kyou shivered shaking his head "Its ok..."

"Would it be ok to leave you just to wash and get the smell off?"

Kyou nodded slowly "But.. its ok to.. leave it on.. if you really like.. me being cute and all.."

"You seemed a little upset though about it."

Kyou shivered "no one.. Ever calls me cute when I do something like that"

"Yeah Yuki I thought he was going to kill you when you were jumping on that leaf."

Kyou blushed. "I was... jumping on it?"

"Yeah like a playful kitten." She smiled kindly.

Kyou blushed harder "Oh.."

"...I'm sorry I'll stop talking..."

Kyou shook his head then stepped to her to try and make her feel better he wanted to comfort her but the smell caught him and again he was sucking on her neck. She blushed lightly once more her head tilting to the side. Kyou purred licking at her neck leaving a tail of red hickeys along her neck. She ran her left hand threw his hair as she closed her eyes slowly. Kyou pulled back kissing her deeply as his hard ran up her shirt. Her eyes widened stopping his hand quickly. Kyou blinked looking at her licking at her neck rubbing her breasts twitch his free hand. She closed her eyes tightly before pushing him away from her body. Kyou fell back then winced hitting a tree

She kept her distant from him now. "... Kyou-kun I'm sorry."

Kyou shivered lowering his head "Its ok... You should go.. wash up..."

"...Did I hurt you?" She spoke sadly.

Kyou shook his head "No.. I'm fine.."

"... I'll make you some fish when I get finished." She tried to force a smile for him. Kyou nodded his head still low.

She stood slowly. "I won't run away from you Kyou-kun."

Kyou looked at her his hair covering his eyes "I'll follow.. You need to wash up first remember?"

She nodded lightly. "But I will not run from you like so many others."

Kyou looked at her then looked away, the back of his head was bleeding slightly due to getting tossed back so roughly and hitting the tree so hard. "...I'm sorry Kyou-kun about hurting you... The way you acted startled me..."

Kyou shrugged then stood up "Just go.. I need to go for a walk.."

"When you come back after my bath I'll clean your wound."

Kyou shrugged "Alright.." She smiled faintly before walking toward the house.

Kyou stayed where he was tears in his eyes "She hates me" he whispered to himself,

Yuki walked up to Kyou then rolled his eyes. "Of course she does.. Your the cat" She went into the kitchen first starting to boil the fish for him. Looking out the window seeing the two boys.

Kyou shivered his tears running down his cheeks "Stop..."

Yuki glared "No you need to learn your place!" he growled, "She doesn't love you so stop trying!" He said before walking off

"...Kyou-kun..." She spoke barely above a whisper before she ran out of the house watching Yuki leave. "... Kyou-kun what's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kyou shook his head "Nothing" he got up walking away

She followed after him keeping her distant still. "...It didn't look like nothing..."

Kyou growled then looked at her. "Forget it!"

She flinched lightly as he yelled her head lowering. "... I'm sorry Kyou-kun..."

Kyou glared at her tears in his eyes "Just go.. I... I don't want to hurt you.."

"... You didn't hurt me Kyou-kun I hurt you look at you your head's bleeding because of me..."

Kyou shook his head "No... You shouldn't bother about me anyways... the rats right… Who could love me.." he walked off again

She followed after him quickly stepping in front of him. "I could."

Kyou looked at her "Right..."

She looked at him heartbroken as she lowered her head. "... Fine whatever will make you happy..." She moved passed him heading back toward the house.

Kyou ran after her "Please... I'm sorry..."

She kept her head down. "... I'm just a stupid orphan that should stop believing in fairy tales..." She spoke sadly.

Kyou shivered "I'm sorry.. I really am.."

"Its ok Kyou-kun." She smiled at him faintly.

Kyou shook his head. "Its not..." Her smiled faded as she looked to him sadly. Kyou placed a soft kiss on her head. She blushed lightly.

Kyou looked at her "I'm an ass Sometimes I know.. I never meant to hurt you.."

"I know its ok though..."

Kyou shook his head "No.. Its not ok..."

"You didn't hurt me."

Kyou nodded "Good"

She nodded lightly. "You only got as far as grabbing my boob."

Kyou blushed madly "I what?"

"You were trying to go up my shirt."

Kyou blushed even more before putting a hand over his bleeding nose.

"...I'm sorry..."

Kyou shook his head. "It's not you fault"

"You're bleeding though." She touched his cheek softly.

Kyou shivered at her touch wiping the rest of the blood away "I'm fine"

She nodded lightly. "...Is it ok if I go bathe?"

Kyou nodded "yea"

She smiled as she leaned up kissing him softly. "I've always loved the cat."

Kyou blushed a deep red "you... you d-do?"

She nodded. "...Yes ever since I was little."

Kyou smiled softly then rubbed her head

She blushed lightly. "I should take a bath your starting to act like a kitten again."

Kyou blushed looking away "am not"

"Just a little." She smirked lifting her hair to show the red marks. "This is hat you've done so far acting like a kitten."

Kyou blushed "a weaning kitten..." She blushed lightly as she giggled. Kyou chuckled a bit. She ran her fingers threw his hair. Kyou blinked then smiled closing his eyes in content

"I'm cooking you some fish..."

Kyou blinked eyes wide "really?"

She nodded. "I told you that earlier."

Kyou blinked "Oh... I forgot…" She giggled softly as she kissed his cheek. Kyou blushed placing a hand on the kissed cheek

"I don't think I have to take a bath now I'll just work on your fish."

Kyou blinked "No you go bathe "

"You sure?"

Kyou nodded "Mhmm"

"Thank you." She moved away heading inside.

Kyou smiled then slowly walked in the house. "She feels sorry for you cat." He spoke coldly as he took a sip of his tea. Kyou glared at Yuki.

"She pity's you." He closed his eyes. Kyou walked off to his room. She came from the shower wrapped in a towel as she headed into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyou sat on his bed looking out the window sadly. She looked into his room tilting her head to the side before she stepped in a few feet away from the doorway. "Kyou-kun?"

Kyou looked at her then lowered his head "I'm tired.. Think I'll just get some sleep.. I'm not very hungry.."

She nodded lightly watching him. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Kyou shook his head "no.. not you..."

"I'll bring you up some fish I know that'll make you happy." She spoke kindly as she smiled.

Kyou shook his head "I'm ok.. Thank you though..."

She nodded sadly. "I'm sorry for whatever happened Kyou-kun."

Kyou shivered "Is.. Is that damn rat right... Do you... Pity me?.. Is that why your so kind to me?.. Is out of pity?"

Her eyes widened as she looked down. "... I can't believe you think that of me Kyou-kun..." She turned away walking out closing the door behind her as she walked to her room tightening her towel.

Kyou shivered growling he sat up then walked out of the room "I didn't say it! The rat did! So don't you dare make me look like a horrible beast!" He stormed out of the house. She walked into her room dressing quickly soon making her way downstairs heading outside looking for him now.

Kyou was hiding in the tree's tears in his eyes glaring down at the ground. "...Kyou-kun..." She was looking franticly for him now the sun already setting as she headed deeper into the woods. Kyou watched her but refused to go to her. She stopped after awhile looking around trying to figure out where she was darkness already covering most of the forest.

Kyou sighed then jumped from the tree's walking to her "Go home"

She smiled seeing him. "Kyou-kun!"

Kyou glared "Go home.. Just keep going straight and you'll be right at the hill of the house.. Go"

Her smiled faded as she looked to him sadly now. "You hate me don't you?"

Kyou shivered a bit "No I don't hate you.. But I'm mad you would think that low of me.."

"How could you ask me that though..." She spoke sadly.

Kyou shivered "Because that's all that damn rat is saying!"

"Why are you listening to your enemy!" She screamed back at him she was hurt now as she moved away walking away from the house.

Kyou grabbed her arm stopping her "because... Almost everyone IS my enemy..."

"... I'm not Kyou-kun..." She kept her head down.

Kyou shivered nodding "I know..."

"...Then please don't ask me that again..."

Kyou pulled her close shivering "Hai.." he wrapped his arms around her turning cat "..."

She leaned down slowly picking him up petting him softly. Kyou licked at her neck grooming her. She giggled softly at his touch. Kyou closed his eyes purring softly. "...That tickles Kyou-kun..." She whispered softly.

Kyou looked at her "Want to go back.. to the house?"

She shook her head. "Lets let him worry a little more." Kyou nodded snuggling close to her. She giggled as she sat back under a tree. Kyou smiled at her swaying his tail.

"... Kyou-kun I would never pity you your one of my closes friends." Kyou smiled licking her lips. She blushed a dark shade of crimson.

Kyou smiled "I Love how you blush."

"... This is the first time I heard you say I love..."

Kyou blinked at her "really?"

She nodded lightly. "Maybe I need to find you more catnip."

She nodded lightly. "Maybe I need to find you more catnip."

Kyou blinked at her "Why?"

"You seem happier."

Kyou blushed licking at her neck "If you want.."

She giggled softly. "... Just as long as you don't grab my boob again." She petted his head softly.

Kyou smirked "Not making ANY promises" She blushed lightly as she nodded. Kyou cuddled close to her purring. She closed her eyes slowly. Kyou smiled softly falling asleep in her arms. She smiled moving her knees toward her chest to keep them both warm.

Kyou opened his eyes after a while "Tohru.." She slept silently smiling as she rested shivering from the cold. Kyou nudged her cheek with his nose "Tohru..."

She opened her eyes slowly as she looked down to him. "... What is it Kyou-kun?"

Kyou blinked "We should get back.."

"I'm comfortable right now though." She petted his head softly again.

Kyou shivered. "But its cold.." She nodded lightly as she stood up starting to walk back toward the house sleepily. Kyou looked at her blushing the whole way. She rubbed her eyes slowly as she yawned stepping into the house. Kyou jumped from her arms leading her upstairs. She followed close behind him. Kyou lead her to her room before running to his room. She looked to him watching him leave as she lay down. Kyou jumped on his bed closing his eyes. She covered up resting now. Kyou fell asleep on the bed.

She headed downstairs starting to cook up a meal for him after she woke. Kyou ran after her dressed in a pair of pants, he pulled her close kissing her neck before running off. She blushed a dark red watching him leave. She started to fry up some fish. Kyou walked back in and to the fridge grabbing the milk carton. She put the fried fish on a plate to cool.

Kyou drank the milk ignoring all else around him. She leaned in kissing his cheek. Kyou blushed at her then pulled her close kissing her softly on the lips. She giggled softly as she backed away.

Kyou blinked "What?"

"Nothing." She blushed a dark red. Kyou kissed her again on the lips before walking away. She smiled kindly to him as she went back to cooking. Kyou sat at the table drinking the milk still. She walked out with a plate of fish and two bowls of oatmeal. Kyou looked at her a brow raised

"Do you not want fish?"

Kyou jumped a bit "I do!"

"Ok so stop acting like something wrong."

Kyou shrugged then picked up a book reading it. She set the plate and oatmeal down. Kyou continued to pretend to read. She looked up to him sadly before she started to eat her oatmeal. Kyou started eating then looked at her over the book. She sat quietly eating poking at it a little bit.

Kyou blinked "What's wrong?

"...Nothing." She spoke keeping her eyes away from his. Kyou frowned then started eating. She stood only eating half of her meal walking into the kitchen.

Kyou got up following her "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." She started to clean up.

Kyou sighed, "then why the cold shoulder?"

I don't think I did a good job cooking the fish."

Kyou blinked "It was great! I loved the fish.."

"You didn't seem like you cared though..."

Kyou blinked "I do.."

"Ok." She smiled kindly now she leaned up kissing his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyou blushed leaning down and kissing her's back, she giggled softly. Kyou smiled then walking out of the kitchen. She followed behind him hugging him. Kyou tensed before turning into a cat. She smiled picking him up holding him in her arms now.

Kyou blushed a bit " you really like cats don't you?"

"Yeah and your fun to carry you around." Chuckles a bit snuggling close.

She giggled softly. "What do you want to do today Kyou-kun?"

Kyou blinked "Anything is fine"

"We can go get catnip."

Kyou shivered "your joking..."

"Am I?" She spoke as she giggled.

Kyou shivered "Your not?"

"You said anything was fine earlier." She looked down to him smirking.

Kyou shivered "But... I gave you so many hickey's last time!"

"Yeah and it made Yuki-kun jealous didn't it?"

Kyou blinked "It did?

"He got mad at you didn't he?"

Kyou lowered his head then nodded "Yes... he did..."

"Kyou-kun I won't pick any I promise." She smiled looking down to him.

Kyou shrugged "If you want too I don't mi-" He stopped taking a sniff of the air, Shigure walked by with the flowers and plant Tohru picked the day before and set them in Tohru's hand before walking away humming.

She blushed a dark red as she dropped Kyou onto the floor. "... I'm sorry Kyou-kun." Kyou smacked his head on the floor then shivered holding his head.

She knelt down after tossing the catnip away petting his head. "... I'm sorry..." Kyou jumped on her licking at her neck before running after the catnip. She watched him giggling some as she sat back. Kyou grabbed the catnip and walked to Tohru holding it out for her. She knelt down beside him shaking the leaf for him while petting his cheek. Kyou swatted at the leaf while pressing his face into the pets.

She giggled lightly watching him now. "... Your so playfully." Kyou looked up at her his tail swaying before he jumped on the leaf chewing madly at it. She reached over pulling what remained of the leaf. Kyou jumped for it trying to catch it with his paws mewing cutely. She giggled blushing lightly as she lowered it for him. Kyou bit onto the leaf then stopped and let go hiding in Tohru's arms as Yuki walked past. She blushed lightly watching him not knowing Yuki was coming.

Yuki stopped walking staring at Tohru and Kyou. "What... Is he doing?" Kyou shivered digging his claws in her slightly.

She flinched at the claws. "... Were playing with the catnip." She looked up to him smiling. Yuki glared at Kyou then walked off Kyou relaxed a bit looking at Tohru

"What's wrong?" She looked down to the cat. Kyou licked at her neck purring. She blushed lightly petting his head. Kyou purred more looking at her.

She kissed the top of his head gently. "... Is something wrong?" Kyou blinked at her tilting his head to one side the leaf still in his mouth. She giggled taking the leaf from his mouth holding it above him. Kyou tried to jump to get it. She laughed at him teasing him as she rubbed behind his ears. Kyou purred softly trying to catch the leaf still.

She let him have it as she slowly put him down. "I should probably go take a bath to get the smell off..." Kyou blinked at her chewing on the leaf. She stood slowly as she went upstairs. Kyou followed behind her with the leaf.

She looked back to him blushing lightly. "You can't come with me." Kyou blinked at her. She pushed him out of the way a little as she went into the bathroom. Kyou ran in after her before she could shut the door. She blushed a dark red as she looked down to him. Kyou watched her swaying his tail.

"... What do you think your doing?" Kyou jumped in the tub running around it. She put the toilet seat down so she could sit and watch him.

Kyou kept running around in the tub chewing on the leaf still before stopping eyes wide all cute like. She giggled leaning down petting his head gently. "All tuckered out now?" Kyou started up again running around only faster in the tub. She shook her head giggling once more as she watched him. Kyou jumped out of the tub and into her arms panting wildly looking like he just had thirty cups of coffee.

"... Maybe I should take the rest away for now." She pulled the catnip from his lips. Kyou growled clamping his jaw tight. She let go quickly. Kyou ran back into the bathtub running around again.

She stood up walking to the door. "I'll leave you to play." Kyou jumped on her shoulder purring

She reached back petting him. "What do you want to do?" Kyou looked at her dropping the drool covered ripped up catnip leaf. She shivered lightly at disgust of the leaf. Kyou smiled cat like at her purring wanting her to keep it as a present.

She smiled. "...Thank you..." She spoke still disgusted as she walked to her room setting it on her dresser. Kyou jumped on her bed sitting there. She walked over laying back. Kyou crawled on her watching her. She looked to him before petting him softly. Kyou purred softly laying on her. She closed her eyes slowly humming. Kyou fell asleep on her. She smiled as she rolled on her side holding him close to her body.

------Next morning--------

Kyou lay naked in the bed beside Tohru sleeping soundly. She rolled on her side facing him her hand touching his bare chest causing her to open her eyes. Kyou shivered feeling the contact and opened his eyes. She let out a scream seeing his body her head turning away quickly as she blushed. Kyou cursed then jumped off the bed wrapping a blanket around his waist.


	5. Don't Kill Us

**Ok you people better be happy I thought this would be cute so read and review!

* * *

Tohru grabbed the blanket as well trying to cover her chest. "Stop pulling on the blanket!"**

kyo shivered blushing "what the hell happened?!"

"I think I was holding you as a kitty... Then I think we fell asleep..."

Kyo blushed sighing "damn... I'm gonna be killed"

She blinked tilting her head. "Why would you be killed?"

Kyo shivered "if Yuki or Shigure find us like this... They'll think I deflowered you and kill me!"

"But you didn't... I don't think anyways." She sat back rubbing the back of her head. "I don't remember anything last night."

Kyo blushed then got up running out of the room. She watched him leave feeling bad now her head lowering as she flopped back on her bed under her blanket. Kyo ran to his room getting dressed. She layed in her bed for a short time before sliding out getting dressed as well. Kyo walked down stairs grumbling a bit.Tohru peeked out the door watching him sadly. She stepped out following behind stepping on his shadow.

Kyo looked back at her "you ok?"

She shook her head. "... Your mad at me..."

Kyo shook his head "No... I'm not"

"But you seemed upset when you left my room."

Kyo sighed "yuki was coming and I had to dash to my room beforem he caught me"

"Oh cause you were in your birthday suit?" She smiled her innocent way stepping in front of him.

Kyo blushed thne nodded "Yes..."

"I don't get it its not like I havn't seen you in it before." She looked back to him before slipping down the steps falling on her butt.

Kyo yelped running to her "you ok??"

She nodded. "... My butt hurts now though..."

Kyo sighed helping her up "up you gotta be more careful"

"I know, but I wanted to see you." She smiled taking his hands.

Kyo blushed a bit "Nani?"

She leaned up kissing his cheek. "Come on before Shigure-san tries to cook something." Kyo blushed more then nodded following her. She hopped down the rest of the steps intothe kitchen.

Kyo followed her taking one step at a time yawning a bit. Shigure looked up from his paper. "You two sleep comfortably?"

Kyo tensed a bit glaring at the dog "WHAT!? what does that mean!? HUH?!"

"I seen you two sleeping you looked like little kids. It was so aww!" Shigure smirked.

Kyo growled sitting down "Shut up mutt!"

"I could tell Yuki about it." He smiled going back to his paper.

Kyo tensed more "You wouldn't..."

"Did you two do anything that I should know about or do I need to call Hatori?"

Kyo growled "We just fell asleep! that was it! nothing more nothing less!

Tohru poked her head out of the kitchen hearing Kyou shout. Kyo growled at Shigure.

"Oh my sweet little flower you havn't been plucked have you?" Tohru blinked at this confused by what he said.

Kyou growled "She's still a virigin you idiot!"

Tohru blushed a dark red sinking back into the kitchen sliding the door shut. Kyo sighed rubbing his eyes. Tohru came out a short time later with pancakes and waffles. "Breakfast is ready!" She smiled brightly setting the tray down. Kyo shifted a bit.

She sat down putting the plates in front of wach one. "Where's Yuki-kun?"

Shigure set his paper down taking his plate. "He headed out early today Aya wanted to see him. I guess that's lucky for you two."

Kyo sighed eating slowly.Tohru looked down starting to cut her waffles. "Oh I wonder if my dress is ready."

Kyo blinked "What dress?"

"For prom." She looked up smiling. "... I hope someone asks if not I'll just give the dress back to Aya for a display."

Kyo blushed then shifted "No one's asked you yet?... Not even Yuki?"

She looked down shaking her head. "Its ok though."

Kyo shook his head then got up "Go with me?"

"But you don't like being around people." She looked up blushing.

Kyo blushed "Well.. I dun want you to miss it.. and you shouldn't go alone so.. go with me?"

**

* * *

a/n: I wonder what's going to happen at the dance! Review and we might think about posting another ch. -smirks-**


	6. Mine

Tohru sat quietly among the many colors of her flower garden she had right outside the kitchen window. The flowers ranged from azelas to tulips all growing extendly tall. Kyo sat beside her yawning softly "Are we gonna be out here for long/ I'm bored"

"Just till Yuki gets back I'm pretty sure you don't want to deal with him while were at Aya's." She placed a small white flower in his hair.

Kyo sighed a bit closing his eyes "Your a trouble maker arn't you?"

She tilted her head to the side. "But you let me get away with doing whatever I want to you..."

Kyo smirked "Cause I like trouble makers"

Tohru blushed lightly as she leaned down kissing his cheek softly. Kyo blushed then smiled chewing on a flower.

Tohru frowned slightly watching him before a smirk slid across her lips.

Kyo blinked at her "What?... they taste good"

"So does catnip." She looked down to him remebering how he got. She leaned over wrapping her arms around him causing him to poof.

Kyo growled his tail swaying "That was cheap."

"I know." She set the cat down in the flowers putting a flower halo on his head. "Cute!" Kyo sighed a bit laying in her lap.

She ran her fingers threw his fur. "What kind of flowers do you want me to put in the kitchen?"

Kyo shruged purring softly "Antyhnig"

"How about those flowers that grow in the catnip?"

Kyo glared at her "Don't even think of it"

"Why you act so funnny and cute."

Kyo sighed "Cause I dun wanna"

"... Aww..." She spoke sadly looking down to him before laying back. Kyo laid on her stomach purring still.

She ran her fingers threw his fur still. "Thank you Kyou."

Kyo blinked "Hmm?

"For going to prom with me so I wouldn't be alone."

Kyo smiled softly purring "Your welcome" She fell asleep holding the small cat. Kyo smiled watching her.

Yuki came up the pathway carrying a bag over his shoulder his eyes focoused upon the cat on the girl's chest. Kyo blinked at Yuki then tensed a bit.

"What are you doing to Miss Honda." He tried his best to speak softly so she wouldn't wake up.

Kyo shivered "I did nothing! she's the one who did it!"

"Just get off of her cat." He spoke coldly moving the tuxedo bag toward him. Kyo shivered slowly getting off her.

Yuki watched the cat. "When Tohru wakes up tell her that her dress is ready and I picked out a perfect flower for her wrist for prom."

Kyo blinked "Wait.. isn't the date supouse to give her the flower for her wrist?"

"Yeah I wanted to surprise her what's it to you?"

Kyo shivered lowering his head "Nothing..." he walked off dragging his clothes to the forest to hide.

-----------------------Dinnertime------------------

She stood on the porch looking around for any signs of the little orange fluffball. "Kyou's is usually in by this time dinners starting to get cold."

Kyo walked to the latter by the house and crawled up to the roof sitting on it looking at the sky "better she goes with him then me... He's gonna be good for her..."

Tohru let the other two start while she went to the neko's little hide out. She peaked up over the roof looking to the cat smiling. "So this is where you scurried off to."

Kyo shivere "Go away.. I'm not hungery..."  
"Kyou?" She spoke sadly.

Kyo shuttered "Have fun going to the prom with Yuki... I'm gonna go training with Sensei for a few weeks" he jumped down walking off.

She blinked a few times before looking down to him. "You told me that your taking me to prom..."

Kyo glared "yea well the rats got other plans! At least you won't be alone... like me" he added the last part so silently that she wouldn't hear.

She started climbing down the ladder rather quickly following after him taking his hand. "I want to go with you though..."  
Kyo growled a bit "Look ok? Yuki's the best choice.. just go with him..."

"But I don't want to!" She yelled at him.

"Why do you want to go with me?..."

"Because I love you... Don't you love me...?"

Kyo looked at her then blushed bitting his lip"I..."

* * *

**Aww what will he tell his precious love? I hope you enjoyed this were getting closer to the dance.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tohru sat on Yuki's bed fixing his tie that he always had trouble with. Yuki smiled watching Tohru's delicate hands menuver around fixing his tie. Kyo watched the two as he sat on the couch, he sighed a bit bringing his feet under him looking back at the TV.

Tohru walked out of the room looking down to the cat. "Kyou can you help me get ready?"

Kyou blinked at her then nodded getting up walking to her "Sure"

She smiled kindly. "thank you Kyou." She headed upstairs and to her room.

Kyo blushed a bit following her bitting her lip "So.. You think your gonna have fun??"

"I think so Yuki seemed a little shaky though when I was helping him with his tux." She pulled out her midnight shaded dress from the closet. "Can you turn around until I get this slipped on?"

Kyo blushed turning around rubbing the back of his head "sure yea"

She blushed slightly as she pulled the dress up as far as she could. "Can you zip me up Kyou?"

Kyo turned to her then blushed more he reached over zipping her up, he leaned over whispering softly into her ear "You look just like a princess" he said before bowing and walking out smirking. She blushed even darker when she heard his loveing voice. Kyo walked to the bathroom and shut the door starting the shower. Tohru started to fix her hair into a bun placeing a red rose on the side.

Yuki walked to Tohru smiling softly "Almost ready to go?"

"Yeah almost I just need to add a few things to my hair."

Yuki smiled softly nodding

"Are you almost ready?" She spoke softly reaching over pulling out a fadded necklace.

Yuki nodded slowly playing with his tie nervously "Aa"

"you can wait downstairs Yuki I won't be to long." She started to fiddle with the hook on the necklace.

Yuki nodded then walked down stairs sitting on the couch. She struggled more with the hook. Kyo walked into her room slowly, dressed in a dark blue tuxe and a white undershirt, he reached over hooking the necklace on "Ready to go my princess?"

She looked back to him her rosey cheeks flushed as she nodded. "Yes."

Kyo smiled holding his hand out for her "Lets go before we're late" Tohru took his hand following him outside along with Yuki.

Yuki watched Kyo then sighed a bit "I never expected you to agree to go with her"

Kyo smirked a bit "I never expected you to act like such a woman about it" He kissed tohru softly on the cheeks

Tohru watched the two start to argue. "... You both said you wouldn't fight..." She looked up to the cat with a sad face.

Kyo sighed then blushed "Gomen"

Yuki lowered his head "Gomen Miss.honda guess I'm not use to sharing anything with that cat... Eve dates"

"Well you two have never really been on a date before have you?" She blinked looking between the two.

Kyo blushed looking away, Yuki shifted blushing as well looking at the floor. She giggled lightly. "Ok so all three of us have no idea what to do."

Kyo smiled "I have a few ideas and I'm sure the rat does" Yuki smiled then nodded. Tohru blinked her eyes looking between the two boys.

_Kyo smiled taking one hand kissing it "Lets go my princess" _

_Yuki took the other kissing it "To the ball, Princess Tohru"_


End file.
